Hylia
Hylia consists of the worlds from various Legend of Zelda games. The lands are pretty much completely controlled by the Lords of Midnight. Background Created by the Golden Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru, Hylia is a land rich in history and even richer in conflict, war, and tragedy. Unlike many worlds where time marches on and new heroes, villains and monarchs rise and fall with each epoch, Hylia has been blessed and cursed to have many of the same heroes and rulers reborn over hundreds of years, while its villains and conquerors for some reason never truly die. For detailed backgrounds on all of the regions, see the wiki pages for Hyrule, Holodrum, Termina, Great Sea, and Dark World. Multiverse Timeline Hylia's early history in the multiverse left it somewhat untouched, but the God Wars and subsequent conflicts had thrust the world into the multiverse stage. Due to the fact that many of the world's lands had once been separate dimensions only accessible through magic, Hylia's regions had been influenced by the multiverse's denizens in very different ways after the Refreshing Wave. With the return of Ganondorf, slaying of Link, and rise of the Lords of Midnight, however, the world was slowly wrestled into the faction's control. With the final annexation of Holodrum by the SA-X, Hylia is now a unified world under the Lords' banner. Hylia was formed by the fusion of four other worlds: Hyrule, Termina, Great Sea, and Holodrum. It carries with it the history of those worlds, as well as that of Dark World. The fusion was recent enough that there hasn't been much on Hylia since. However, it was the stage for the Hylian Unification Ceremonial Tournament of Arms, a tournament put on to celebrate the Lords of Midnight's complete control of the world. Regions Hyrule The Ocarina of Time version of Hyrule stands as the primary one that is accessible in the multiverse and it has been that way for quite some time. After Pestiss' Refreshing Wave, Princess Zelda attempted to help her kingdom rebuild by entering into an arranged marriage with the Prince of Holodrum, but the ceremony was interrupted by Ganondorf. Using the fact that he had been promised Zelda's hand long ago by the King before his death, the gerudo warlock was able to make a legitimate claim to the throne, becoming king himself. Unlike his first purview as sovereign of Hyrule, Ganondorf has steadily encouraged population growth, militarization, and general advancement of the Kingdom. Hyrule now stands as the center of the Hylian Empire, and as one of the major worlds of the Lords of Midnight. Termina With the death of Kafei, and the installation of a mayor appointed by Ganondorf himself, Termina has become a farming and mining colony for the Hylian Empire. The territory is now physically connected to Hyrule by a route through Woodfall which connects with the Kokiri Forest. Like with other parts of the empire, Ganondorf has guided the land away from a simple mayordom of people living day-to-day, and toward a prosperous, coherent part of the empire that serves an integral purpose. Clock Town has been expanded and a Lords of Midnight barracks is present in the northern part of the city. Ikana Canyon has seen much in its time in the multiverse. It was once the headquarters of the Forgotten Hunters, and was later used has a refuge for Hylians who fled from the Twilight Hyrule when it was first taken by the Lords of Midnight. Holodrum Connected to Hyrule by the vast and treacherous Gerudo Desert, Holodrum is the newest acquisition of the Hylian Empire and the only part not conquered by Ganondorf himself. After being thrown out of Hyrule by Ganondorf's forces during the wedding ceremony between Zelda and the Prince, the royal family returned to a demoralized and distrusting kingdom that they knew had to be prepared for war. Unfortunately, with growing resentment between the military and the nobility, progress was slow and the kingdom was entirely unprepared for an invasion by SA-X and her forces. The invasion ignited the long-standing resentment between the nobles and the soldiers, and with the entire royal family dead, no one was able to bring order until SA-X forced the kingdom to surrender in total with a massive display of might. As the last piece of the now unified Hylia, it stood as the springboard for the Hylian Unification Ceremonial Tournament of Arms, and is still rebuilding. The Great Sea The Great Sea now serves as the ocean of Hylia, which dominates the world beyond the continent currently inhabited by the other territories. Due to its abundance of small islands that are rich in resources, it has become another facet of the Hylian Empire's supply lines. Labor and supplies are carried all throughout the islands, and Ganondorf has even begun to develop the less-populace islands into towns geared toward specific purposes based on what can be found there and the type of people who live upon them. Large warships are being constructed just off of the larger islands. Despite becoming a fledgling naval powerhouse, the Lords just cannot be in all parts of the sea at once, and so piracy is still an issue. The Dark World The Sacred Realm is still warped and tainted by Ganondorf's accursed wish from over seven years ago, and the region has only expanded in both dimension and danger sense. Upon entering the multiverse, the Dark World was still a prison for Ganondorf after his banishment at the end of the events of the Sealing War. After a long and grueling campaign in the land of his exile, Ganondorf has won the favor and power of the three Oracles of the Dark World. The unknown evil residing within the realm was none other than Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows, but even her cunning and strength proved no match for the Great King of Evil, who now claims the Dark World for himself and the Lords of Midnight. Veran has become a reluctant general to Ganondorf, and the Oracles of the land have since moved with him outside of the realm, leaving a void in power. Inhabitants Most of the inhabitants of Hylia are either Human or Hylian. The only physical difference between the two is that the latter have long ears, and are said to be chosen by the gods. There's also the water-dwelling race of the Zora, usually friendly. In Great Sea, the Rito, a humanoid avian race, are descendants of the Zora, and deliver mail between the islands. The Deku Scrubs tend to live in the forests, resembling moving bushes, but they generally attack on sight, shooting large nuts at passersby. Some make a living as merchants, however. Mountainous areas contain the Gorons, who roll around and eat rocks. They are almost always friendly, but if you get in the way of one rolling down a mountain, you have only yourself to blame for what happens. In Holodrum, X-Parasites are plentiful. Beneath the ground live the Subrosians: short, cloaked people resembling Shy Guys without masks. Notable Figures Bestiary See also * Ganondorf * Zelda External links * The Hylia Forum Category:Monarch Cluster Category:Inner Ring